


Always

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!I decided to try something new and write this in 3rd person. If you like this style of writing, let me know and I'll continue doing it! This is short and cute and I hope you guys like it! Happy reading!





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I decided to try something new and write this in 3rd person. If you like this style of writing, let me know and I'll continue doing it! This is short and cute and I hope you guys like it! Happy reading!

She glanced down at her fingers that entwined with her boyfriend's and didn't even bother to suppress the smile of pure joy that molded her features. Y/N's mind was clogged with her wild imagination of what it would be like to experience something so exciting and carefree with someone who had been hiding his feelings, thoughts, and emotions underneath a mask. Her eyes sparkled as she glanced up at Bucky through her eyelashes, watching his expression change as soon as her eyes met his.

Upon seeing the record-breaking smile on her face, he returned the gesture and spoke in a soft tone. "What is it, Doll?" His heart lept in his chest when she lowered her gaze bashfully. He stole the opportunity to squeeze the hand she had ever so softly placed in his grasp minutes prior. He could see the gears in her brain turning and clashing as she conjured up a response and his stomach tingled. 

"Why do you wanna go to the fair, Bucky?" She chose her words carefully and glanced up at the super soldier, expecting a short response that didn't really answer her question. But that's not what she received.

"The last time I did this was with Steve. We went to Coney island 'nd I made him ride the cyclone." He chuckled softly in endearment as the nearly discovered memory replayed in his brain.

Y/N's eyes lit up upon recognizing the story and she smiled softly. "And he threw up, right?" She didn't wait for a response before continuing. "Steve told me about that." She giggled and saw Bucky smile widely, glad that he could connect with her in ways no one else could.

"I guess I just wanna do something like that with someone who means a lot to me. Like Steve does." He smiled fondly and fixed his gaze on hers, watching as her cheeks turned crimson. He bubbled up with joy when she leaned her body against his, further lacing their fingers when their destination was visible a couple hundred feet ahead of them.

She became giddy and bounced on the balls of her feet at the sight of the fair. They decided to go at night for the lights and beautiful views, and Y/N determined it was the best choice she had ever made. She determined very early on that it was going to be the best experience. Especially with having Bucky by her side.

***

"W-whoa." Bucky almost doubled over after walking through the exit of the roller coaster and Y/N was laughing her ass off. It was about halfway through the evening and Y/N had finally convinced Bucky to go on the roller coaster with her. Sure, it was rickety and basically one-hundred-percent unsafe but she figured they'd done worse. Bucky was completely silent through the entire thing until they hit the highest speed down the last hill and he let out a string of curses that everyone on the ride heard.

Since then, Y/N's laughter hadn't died down.

"Oh my," She gasped, "god Bucky. That was the best." Her left arm wound around his shoulder and she doubled over in laughter, taking Bucky with her. "Did you cuss like that with Steve?"

Bucky pouted and pulled your arm farther over his shoulder, skillfully pulling you onto his back in piggy-back-ride style. "Let's go win you a prize, Doll."

***

Two snowcones and three bags of cotton candy later, Bucky was walking Y/N out of the fair, with her holding a giant stuffed unicorn and him holding all the leftover candy. She was laughing gleefully and his soft chuckle could be heard through her spirited giggles.

"That was the best, Bucky." She glanced up lovingly and watched as her boyfriend reflected the expression. She nustled into him and smiled contently. "I'm so glad you can do things like this with me. You're so sweet but no one believes it and it sucks, I know it does." She sighed and shook her head but wrapped her arm around his waist, holding the unicorn close to her body as they walked home.

"It's okay, Doll. What they think doesn't matter. Only what you think matters. And I know you love me." He smirked and she scoffed playfully, nudging him with her shoulder. "I love you too."

"You're so cocky."

"You love it."

She groaned and threw her head back with a dramatic eye roll. "Of course I do." She mumbled and found herself grabbing his metal hand and lifting his digits to her lips. She pressed tender kisses to his knuckles. "I always will."

He kissed her temple and wrapped his metal arm protectively around her. He smiled and watched her in his peripheral vision. He had finally trusted himself around her and out of it came the most beautiful thing. Love.


End file.
